Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 04
is the 4th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 106th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka and Co. are riding a ship to their first destination, Zarkan Island, in Indonesia. As they step foot onto the island, they meet a villager. The villager tells them that because of recent volcanic activity, it is highly possibly that a volcano will erupt. At that moment, they hear the ground rumbling and shaking. The gang takes precaution as they continue their search. They find a village and hope that they can get some help. However, the villagers see they own Beyblades. They escape into their homes in fear. Gingka and Co don't know what's going on, as the villagers proceed to pelt them by throwing various items. Kyoya decides he will find his own route to the Star Fragment and leaves with Benkei. As the gang try to find a Star Fragment light beam, they find a little girl playing with her Beyblade. She attempts to knock over a soda can with her Bey but fails. The gang introduce themselves to the girl, and she says her name as Sarah. Madoka sees her Beyblade but sees it is not strong enough. So she opens her suitcase and replaces the Spin Track and Performance Tip with "more suitable" ones. Sarah tries out her Bey and it more stronger as it hits the can and the can goes flying into the sky. Sarah thanks them for the parts and has some battles with them. The gang then continue their search and find themselves in a barn. They hide there as they hear a villager of the island. Sarah runs freely but is stopped by her father. He asks her what she is hiding and takes her Bey. He then hears a grumbling noise coming from the barn. Madoka gets angry at Gingka because he is hungry. They are revealed to Sarah's father. Sarah's Father takes them to a feast for them to eat. He explains the reason the villagers are afraid of Beys; a Blader had approached the volcano on the island, but the villagers refused to let him enter, saying it is a sacred place of the dragon god. The person said that he will test whether this "dragon god" really exists, and that the true dragon is in front of them, and forced his way through. Then one night, a light fell from the sky into the volcano. After the person had entered, the island frequently had quakes, and people thought that the dragon god was angry. Madoka noted that the person called himself the true dragon, and Gingka wondered if it could be... Meanwhile, Kyoya and Beneki are arriving near a volcano, there Kyoya spots a person, Kyoya discovers the anonymous person was Ryuga who now controls a new Beyblade, L-Drago Destroyer F:S. Kyoya proceeds to battle him with his Fang Leone. The two hit it off as the Beys clash each other in their attacks. As the Beys fight, Leone sends the new L-Drago into the sky in a hit. Ryuga likes his powerbut tells him he cannot win. Gingka and the gang finish their food and decide to go and find Ryuga as Sarah joins them. Events *Gingka and co meet Sarah, a Villager from Zarkan Island. *Ryuga was revealed to be the fourth Legendary Blader. *Kyoya begins a battle with Ryuga. *Ryuga is revealed to have obtained L-Drago Destroyer F:S. Characters﻿ *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Ryuga *Sarah *Sarah's Father *Villagers Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *L-Drago Destroyer F:S (Ryuga's; Featured) *Earth Fireblaze 125F (Sarah's; Parts Changed) Featured Beybattles New *Kyoya Tategami (Fang Leone 130W²D) vs. Ryuga (L-Drago Destroyer F:S) = continued in the next episode Continued None. Trivia *This episode is named after a Beyblade. *This is the first episode L-Drago Destroy is seen in. Videos 300px|left|Preview Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes